cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Vaughn
Robert Vaughn (1932 - ) Film Deaths *''Good Day for a Hanging'' (1959) [Eddie 'The Kid' Campbell]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Fred MacMurray. *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960) [Lee]: Shot in the chest as he walks out of a farmhouse during the final battle with the bandits. *''The Spy with My Face'' (1965) [Napoleon Solo/The Impostor]: See above. (This was a feature film edited from the TV episode The Double Affair.) (Thanks to Garrett) *''The Bridge at Remagen'' (1969) [Major Paul Kreuger]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to Garrett) *''The Woman Hunter'' (1972) [Jerry Hunter]: Hit with a rock and knocked off of a cliff by Stuart Whitman as Robert is trying to kill Barbara Eden. *''The Towering Inferno'' (1974) [Senator Gary Parker]: Falls to his death while trying to prevent the rescue chairlift from overloading. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Brass Target'' (1979) [Colonel Donald Rogers]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Battle Beyond the Stars'' (1980) [Gelt]: Killed in an explosion when his ship is shot down by John Saxon. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Day of Resurrection (Virus)'' (1980) [Sen. Barkely] Dies in the oval office of the virus. *''Kill Castro (Cuba Crossing; Sweet Dirty Tony)'' (1980) [Hud]: Shot in the chest by Carl Williams in the woods, after Robert shoots Bert Williams. *''Superman III'' (1983) [Ross Webster]: Killed (off-camera) in a cave-in when the giant computer explodes. (we don't see him alive after) (Thanks to Garrett) *''Zombie 5: Killing Birds (Killing Birds: uccelli assassini; Dark Eyes of the Zombie; Raptors)'' (1987) [Dr. Fred Brown]: Pecked to death/torn apart (off-screen) by a flock of birds; we only hear him screaming. (Thanks to Andrea) *''C.H.U.D. II: Bud the Chud'' (1989) [Colonel Masters]: Bitten to death by a group of zombies; he is shown as a zombie at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Robert) *''River of Death'' (1989) [Wolfgang Manteuffel]: Burned to death, along with Donald Pleasence, in a fire that breaks out when Cynthia Erland's gun goes off and hits some equipment. (Thanks to Johan) *''Buried Alive (Edgar Allan Poe's Buried Alive)'' (1990) [Dr. Gary]: Buried alive when John Carradine pulls him beneath. TV Deaths *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Dry Run (1959)'' [Art]: Shot to death by Walter Matthau. *''Thriller: The Ordeal of Dr. Cordell (1961)'' [Dr. Frank Cordell]: Falls to his death from a bell tower at the end of a struggle with Kathleen Crowley. *''The Man from UNCLE: The Double Affair'' (1964) [Napoleon Solo/The Impostor]: Playing a dual role as both "Napoleon Solo" and a THRUSH spy, the double is shot to death by Senta Berger while the real one and the double are fighting each other. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Columbo: Last Salute to the Commodore (1976)'' [Charles 'Charlie' Clay]: Killed (off-screen) by Fred Draper; his body is shown afterwards as the police investigate. (Thanks to Lorenzo) The Ray Bradbury Theatre: The Fruit at the Bottom of the Bowl (1988) [Huxley]: Strangled by Michael Ironside in Robert's home. The episode begins immediately after his murder; his body is shown throughout the episode, and the murder is eventually shown in flashback. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1932 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Vietnam War veteran